villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doofus Drake (DuckTales 2017)
Doofus Drake is a recurring minor antagonist in the DuckTales 2017 reboot, serving as the main antagonist in the Season 1 episode "Day of the Only Child!" and the Season 2 episode "Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake!". Unlike his 1987 counterpart who was a kindhearted ally of the McDuck gang, Doofus this time around is portrayed as a spoiled and power-hungry brat. Biography Season 1 In "Day of the Only Child!", Dewey invents a holiday in which he and his brothers pretend to be only children. Louie uses this as an opportunity to meet Doofus, the richest kid in Duckburg. Meanwhile, Huey is forced to attend the Junior Woodchucks three-man cookout alone while Duey enacts his own talk show at McDuck Manor. Upon arriving at Doofus' mansion, Louie is brought into his large, toy-filled playroom. Doofus introduces himself by gifting Louie with a "friend present" - a bracelet. Louie's day goes as well as he planned as he enjoys all the amenities Doofus has to offer. They eventually arrive in the treasure room where Doofus wrecks several valuable, priceless objects. Louie figures that 'real wealth' is being able to do whatever you want because nobody can stop you. He joins Doofus in the destruction, which abruptly ends when Louie almost desecrates a portrait of Doofus' late grandmother Frances (or "Gummeemama" as he calls her). Doofus goes crazy with rage and Louie quickly discovers his servants are really his parents. It is revealed that Doofus started out as a sweet and loving kid, which all changed when his grandmother passed away and he inherited her fortune, corrupting him into what he is now. Louie attempts to escape, only to find out that his bracelet is a floor magnet which keeps him stuck, and that he was actually Doofus' friend present. Being held hostage, Louie tries to get Doofus' parents to help him, but is ratted out by his father. Doofus proceeds to punish Louie in an unknown manner using an umbrella and a bag of walnuts. Huey and the Beagle Boys suddenly crash into the room and find themselves in the situation as well. Once Dewey shows up with a security drone, he and his brothers decide to bond again in order to defeat Doofus and the Beagles. Season 2 In "Treasure of the Found Lamp!", Doofus comes upon Gladstone Gander carrying an old lamp sold to him by Louie. Doofus offers to buy it from Gladstone using sticky nickels, but Gladstone refuses, so instead Doofus trades his blimp for the lamp. Louie and his brothers Huey and Duey visit Doofus at his home while he makes his parents dance to a song on the thermin. After he finishes, they ask him about the lamp, and Doofus remembers buying it to make it his new syrup boat, but after it ran out of syrup he threw it away, leaving it in the hands of the Beagle Boys. In "Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake!", Doofus returns in his biggest role since his debut. His prominence in the episode is due to Louie teaming up with Goldie O'Gilt to pose as an aunt and nephew couple to invade his "Septleventh Birth Anniversary" party so they can steal the million-dollar gift bags that he's giving out. Unsurprisingly, seeing as how Doofus doesn't have any real friends, all of the party's other guests are revealed to be shady individuals who are posing as parent and child duos to steal the gift bags as well. However, Doofus sees through most of their disguises, and drops them through trap doors into what he calls "honey bins", where they are stung repeatedly by bees that they're trapped with, which quickly leaves them, along with none other than Flintheart Glomgold and Mark Beaks, who are passing off a ventriloquist dummy and a robot named B.O.Y.D. as their respective sons, as the only remaining guests. After Louie and Goldie succeed in exposing the others as frauds, Doofus gets angry over his birthday party being ruined, and Goldie turns on Louie by blaming him for their collective actions. Doofus then reprograms B.O.Y.D. to string him up like a pinata and beat him, quite likely to death, with a bat. However, Goldie steps in and saves him since she feels like this is going too far. Much to their surprise, Doofus calls off B.O.Y.D. and reveals that it, and possibly, by extension, the whole birthday party, was a test of their bond of parenthood, and claims Goldie is worthy of being his new "Goldiemama", after which he relinquishes his gift bags to Louie and catapults him out. Feeling tempted to take the gift bags and walk away, especially after Goldie's earlier betrayal, Louie ultimately follows his conscience and goes back to Doofus' house to save her, where it is revealed that he has her in a glass case and is forcing her to tell him stories, where she admits that being stuck as his "Goldiemama" is even worse than a time when dimensional imps jabbed her with splinters and taunted her over her greatest failures. However, just after that, Louie appears with the gift bags and demands that she be let go, but Doofus vehemently refuses and orders his parent slaves to attack. However, they stop in their tracks when Louie reveals he brought along B.O.Y.D., who Louie was able to take control of since he got a hold of his control unit, which Doofus left in one of his gift bags. B.O.Y.D. then frees Goldie using his laser vision, and Louie tells Doofus that what he needs is not a new "Gummeemama", but someone his own age to get close to. He then reprograms B.O.Y.D. to be his new baby brother, after which he identifies Mr. and Mrs. Drake as his parents, and they happily embrace him as their new adoptive son. However, Doofus doesn't like this, throws a childish temper tantrum, and threatens to sever his parent's pay, but B.O.Y.D. simply transfers half of the money in Doofus' bank account into his own since, as his new brother, he is entitled to his late grandmother's fortune as well, and is more than happy to share it with his parents. Now that he no longer has control over their pay, which was his main means of forcing them to cater to his every whim, his parents finally gain the the will to stand up to Doofus, with his mom sternly grounding him indefinitely after he insults his new brother by calling him a "sentimental toaster". This effectively leaves him powerless, for which he vows revenge against Louie. In "Moonvasion!", Doofus makes a brief, non-speaking cameo along with his parents and B.O.Y.D., who have all been taken hostage by the Moonlanders. They are presumably freed along with everyone else they captured after the Moonlanders discover how depraved their leader, General Lunaris, really is, and make peace with the inhabitants of Earth. Personality Doofus displays an unusual, quirky disposition and a tepid personality. However, he is fiercely protective towards his late grandmother and loses his temper when things don't go his way. As mentioned by Louie, he only mingles with other wealthy heirs. As he later discovers, Doofus is possessive, insane, and spoiled rotten, a result of being too young to know how to handle his grandmother's fortune responsibly. Appearance Like his original counterpart, Doofus is a rotund white duck with glasses. However, he now has a combover haircut, a fancy suit, and tan pants with a pocket chain. Gallery friendpresent.png|"Friend present." doofus and louie handshake.png wreckingparty.png|Doofus and Louie "blowing off steam" no one touches her portrait.png|Doofus' true colors begin to show. psychodoofus.png youarehome.png|"You are home, friend present." Trivia *Doofus' change from his previous version is due to the fact that he was one of the few things the creators didn't like about the original DuckTales TV series (mostly stemmed by jokes that are considered too mean-spirited for today's standards). He is also confirmed to return in future episodes. *Twilight's Anthony Fremont served as major inspiration for Doofus' character. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Torturer Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Ducktales Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Tragic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Male Category:Slaver Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Abusers Category:Grey Zone Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Gaolers Category:Psychopath Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Dimwits Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Faux Affably Evil